What If
by DancingToTheBeat
Summary: Just a cute little fluffy one-shot I wrote based on the song "What If" by Jason Derulo. Stefan/Elena


Once again, I took another story I wrote for a different show and turned it into Vampire Diaries and as usual I own nothing when it comes to Vampire Diaries or Jason Derulo's song.

**What if? What if I'm the one for you? And you're the one for me?….then us meeting here is fate.**

Stefan entered the dark hot night club with his brother and best friend as the music blared. His eyes wondered around checking out the girls, not find interested in any of them. He sighed, wishing he had stayed home, instead of wasting his time here.

"Why did we come to this club again?" he complained as he followed behind his brother and friend. "I hate clubs," he muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, grump. We just got here," Damon mumbled, rolling his eyes and smiling and nodding at some girls.

"Yeah!" Alaric agreed. "There's plenty of chicks to go around in here," he grinned, checking out the girls that just walked passed him. "None of us have to leave alone tonight," he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"You're going to be the only one leaving alone tonight looking like that," Damon smirked, looking Alaric.

Alaric frowned looking down at his appearance. "What are you talking about? I look good," he said, brushing off the lent on his arms that wasn't there.

"Sure," Damon agreed, rolling his eyes.

Stefan rolled his eyes at both of them as he listened to his brother and friend bantering back and forth. He walked over to a little more quite part of the bar, leaving them behind. He leaned forward, telling the bartender his drink order. He turned, leaning back against the bar, looking around the club while he waited on his drink.

He hated clubs. It definitely wasn't his scene. He never felt comfortable in them. He noticed a girl standing not to far from him, staring at him. He gave a little nod and smile, before turning back around, rolling his eyes. He could hear girls' voices coming up behind him from the other side of the bar. One girl's voice stood out more than the others.

"Caroline, I hate these kinds of places. It's crowded and the music is too loud and there's nothing but idiots in here that don't know what the word no means. You know these kind of places make me feel uncomfortable."

A smile came to Stefan's face at the sweet voice somewhere behind him, complaining the same complaint that he did not so long ago. He paid for his drink, thanking the bartender. He took a sip, before turning around bumping into the person directly behind him. His drink spilled as the girl stepped back, dropping her purse.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, turning around quickly, putting his now half spilled drink on the bar. He look down at the girl gather her things that fell out of her purse, kicking himself. He couldn't see her face, but could tell he just ruined her night, "I'm such a jackass. I didn't realize you were right behind," he continued apologizing, while he grabbed some napkins off of the bar to give to her.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't paying attention," she said with a little laugh, keeping her head down while putting her lip gloss that fell out back in to her red clutch that matched her dress.

"Here you go." he said, bending down to hand her the napkins

Their hands touched as she went for the napkins, sending a shock through both of their bodies. Their eyes slowly met.

"Thank you," she said, shyly, not taking her eyes off him as the napkins fell to the ground.

**This is the first I've seen your face, but there's a chance we are soul mates….I know that this might sounds crazy, cause you don't know my name**

Stefan's eyes stared into hers as their hands remain connected. It was like they were the only two in the room. His breath got caught in his throat as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl more importantly he could see himself spending the rest of his life. He couldn't tell the future, but he couldn't help but think what if…

**Future with a dog named Red. Buy a house with a fireplace**

_Stefan watched her run her hand over the stone on the fireplace._

_"It's really beautiful here." she smiled turning back around to face him._

_He nodded as his eyes took in the beautiful empty house._

_"I can't believe this is our house," she exclaimed. "It's perfect."_

_He chuckled, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a tender kiss on her mouth. "You know one thing that will make this house even more perfect?" he muttered, against her lips._

_She pulled away, confused. "We agreed no kids until after we're married."_

_"I'm not talking about kids," he laughed as he started to lead her out of the room. "I still think we should wait until after we are married."_

_"I do, too" she agreed, stopping. "But then what?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously._

_"Follow me."_

_She raised her eyebrows before hesitantly following him into the backyard. Her eyes lit up at the sight of little brown puppy running over to greet her. She kneeled down, petting the puppy, laughing when it licked her face. "Aww, he adorable. He's ours?" she asked, surprised, knowing he wasn't a big dog person._

_He smiled nodding his head. "Yeah, he's ours. Go get it, Red," he said, throwing the puppy's toy into the backyard, watching the puppy take off for it._

_"Red? You named our puppy Red?" she laughed, shaking her head at the name her fiancé gave their dog. "What kind of name is that?"_

_"Yeah," he shrugged. "I thought it was the perfect puppy for you. Which made me think of the first night I met you…and you were wearing a red dress that night."_

_The smile instantly wiped off of her face. She looked over at him in amazement. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "That has to be one of the sweetest and most cheesiest things you've ever said to me," she smiled, when she pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gave her a knowing smile. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." _

**Picture me on one knee with the perfect diamond ring. We just met, but if you said yes,**  
**we'd have our wedding on the beach.**

_Stefan stood at the altar, surrounded by close family and friends. He watched as his beautiful bride walk barefooted down the aisle in the arm of her father. Her hair was down with her loose curls flowing over her shoulders with a flower tuck behind her ear. Her face was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

_His mind went back to the night he proposed to her in the very spot he was standing on the beach. Now he couldn't believe he was standing in the same spot, making her his wife._

_He returned her smile, taking her hand into his, whispering a little "I love you" only for her to hear. She whispered it back before they both turn to face the preacher._

**Raise three kids and we grow old o' so happily.**

_Stefan walked into the backyard to screamer and laughter. He watched as his daughter and son chased each other through the sprinklers with Red barking and running right along aside them. He looked over to see his wife trying to relax on one of the loungers. Her eyes watching their children._

_Stefan knew this was the spot he wanted to grow old in. He loved watching his children playing in the big back yard and one day he still wanted to sitting right there next to his wife watching their future grand-children run around in the same backyard that his children were running around in at the moment._

_He walked over, bending down to give her a quick kiss, his hand rubbing her very swollen belly. "Hi" he greeted her, placing another kiss on her mouth. "Any day now," he muttered against her lips._

_"Any day now," she smiled. "We'll have another one. I hope you're ready," she grinned, taking a sip of her lemonade._

_"Oh, I am ready," he grinned back. "Another beautiful girl who's going to look just like her mommy."_

_She shook her head, her grin getting bigger. "Another handsome little boy who's going to look just like his daddy."_

_He chose not to argue but had the gut feeling he was right. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see," he laughed, pulling up a lounge chair to sit next to her._

_"I guess we will," she smirked with a smile on her face, her eyes on him the entire time. "Ahhhh" she screamed, putting her hands up in the air blocking what water she could as the dog came over splashing them. "Red!" she yelled with a smile on her face._

_Stefan chuckled as he wiped the water off of him. He heard laughter from the other side of the yard. "Ohh, so you guys think that was funny?" he asked._

_"Yeah!" their son piped up. The spitting image of his mother, but with his hair color._

_"Yeah," their daughter agreed, laughing. His little princess._

_Stefan looked over at his wife, raising his eyebrow. He watched his wife smile and shrug, before he took off chasing their children._

**We can't tell, the future no, but that's just, the beauty of the world we know…**

Stefan forced himself to break eye contact for only a quick second, before his eyes was back up staring back into her dark beautiful eyes. "Hmm," he swallowed, still taking in her beauty. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologized again, helping her stand while keeping their hands connected..

"It's really okay. It was an accident." she shrugged with a smile, glancing down at their connected hands before looking right back up at him.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," he introduced himself, watching as she blushed, smiling.

"Elena Gilbert."

**Don't know what tomorrow brings, but I'm still hoping that you are the one for me.**  
**Oh and what if I had you and, what if you had me? Baby what's the reason we can't fall in love? Baby, what if…**


End file.
